


The Naughty Bits

by ObsidianMichi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianMichi/pseuds/ObsidianMichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a Dalish celebration, Solas gets a blow job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naughty Bits

**Author's Note:**

> This may only make sense in context to "Beneath Fen'Harel's Gaze"

Eirwen leaned close. Her lips trailing his cheek, fingers tracing the line of his chest to his abdomen. A tiny, mischievous smile played on her mouth. A teasing glint in those summer blue irises. Her lashes fluttered, tickling his forehead. She shifted on his lap, sliding back as his legs widened. Moving to press soft kisses to his neck, tongue flicking between her lips as she slowly moved downward. Dry and gentle, then wet, hard, and quick. A nip at his collarbone.

He groaned, shivered, and felt her smile.

Eirwen’s tongue swept across the length of bone, dipping into the curve, to softer flesh. Damp, warm, her mouth closed and she sucked on his skin.

His tongue rolled and pressed against the roof of his mouth. His hand brushed into her hair, smoothing back short, orange bangs. Another shiver passed through him, another spike of pleasure as she teased sensitive nerves with her teeth. He rested his head against the cool stone of the statue and closed his eyes, relishing the feel of her tongue, teeth, and skin on his. Her careful ministrations. The play of her fingers as they teased his shaft. Bolts of pleasure shot through him. Her mouth moved slowly downward, inching over his chest.

Her fingers stroked him, down to the base and up to the tip. Devilishly slow.

She stopped when she located each of his scars. Though, he half expected she knew them by heart now. Feather-light kisses to each, gentle. Loving. The incision on his stomach from a knife’s blade, the scrape from a fall in the Hinterlands, mouth brushing a bruise from nearly being crushed by a Behemoth.

Skin tingling, his eyes opened and he inhaled sharply. “ _Vhenan_.”

Pressing a kiss to his abdomen, her summer blue eyes lifted to stare up into his. Thumb toying with the tip of his cock, tongue sliding to sweep across her upper lip, her head tilted slightly. A coy, coquettish smile played on her lips. Her left hand continued work him. Sliding up and down, then back. “Solas.”

He had learned to love her devious gaze, the way her lips curled into a lopsided smirk. Her satisfaction in the knowledge of what was to come. “You are…” he swallowed. _Everything._

“I know.” Her head dropped, hiding her smile. Eirwen pressed a very gentle kiss to the tip of his shaft, whispering, “May the Dread Wolf take me.”

Solas shivered again, feeling the fluttering of air and the warm vibration of her lips against his cock’s sensitive head. His eyes closed, a moan escaped him. _He intends to, vhenan,_ Solas thought. _Again and again._ His fingers moved in her hair, silky strands brushing across his knuckles. _Until morning when Sera teases you because you cannot walk straight._

Then, her lips slid over the still hooded head of his cock and she took him into her mouth.

He groaned, hand tensing in her hair. Felt her laugh vibrate around him. _Until Blackwall mentions to me that you seem a bit sore. Until you blush, my heart, and say you have spent a sleepless night._

Her fingers slid up and down his shaft, warm lips pushing back his foreskin as a heated tongue began to swirl in tight circles. Her right hand reached between his legs, stroking his balls. Her warm mouth pulled him deeper. Teeth scraping the outside walls of his shaft. Up and down, up and down, tongue stopping to prod his sensitive head with another light lick.

Fingers clenched on the grass, nails digging into damp earth. He jerked. Rough stone digging into his back, another groan escaped him. “Eirwen.”

“Mmm,” she murmured.

Vibrations quivered, tingling his skin. “Ma lath.”

Her mouth clamped down.

“Ma vhenan’ara.”

She began to suck.

He moaned.

Harder, faster, she drew him deeper and deeper with each wet pulse. Her left palm rotated around the base of his shaft, faster. Right fingertips sneaking to brush the sensitive skin behind his balls.

Solas twitched. Groaned. “Eirwen,” her name jumped from his lips. “My… Eirwen.”

His fingers slid around her head, dipping to her ears. Taking each sensitive tip between his fingers, he began to massage. A smile touched his lips as felt her writhe, her gasp, her mouth tighten around him, the felt the rumble of a gentle moan. Her back curved, tongue dragging up the length of his cock as her lips parted.

“Oh,” she whispered. “ _Fen’harel_.”

Another delicious shiver passed through him. A cool night breeze passing over his feverish skin, he gave her a little pinch and listened to her gasp. _I will never tire of my name on your lips, my heart._ His thumbs flicked the sensitive curve inside her ears. _Never._

She hissed, wriggling between his legs. Her mouth brushed across the tip of shaft, shuddering on the sensitive skin of his head. Lips slid around him again and she redoubled her efforts. Damp tongue, taut fingers moving faster and faster, warm lips pressing him hard to the roof of her mouth, drawing him deep, teeth lightly closing on the length of his shaft, slight shivers of pain intermingling with gentle vibrations as she moaned.

Heat surged in his belly. His body buckled. He groaned. Fingers tightening on her ears. He was dizzyingly high, caught by her trembling lips, by that eager, clever tongue. “Ma lath,” he ground out. “Ma sa’lath. Vhenan.” She had him right at the edge, feeling the soft, warm, sharp jerks cracking his ironclad control. Where signs of his pleasure escaped him. He shuddered.

Her lips slid free, the cool night air sending more shivering chills up across his skin. She leaned forward, peering up into his eyes. Her thumb teased the tip of his still exposed head. A canny smile on her lips. Mischievous. Warm.

“Teasing me, sa’lath?” he whispered.

“Mmm.” She gripped him firmly with her hand, rolling him in her palm as her fingertips slid slowly to the base of his shaft and rotated up. Again, and again, and again. Ponderously slow, so very steady, perfectly methodical. “Tormenting.”

Solas laughed.

She squeezed.

He groaned.

He heard her giggle. “Revenge, ma lath.”

“ _Vhenan._ ”

“What is it, Solas?” Her lips brushed over his and he tasted himself in her mouth, on her tongue. A sure and steady sign that he was hers. That she was his. Her fingers quickened, shifting faster. “Too proud?”

Solas groaned. His fingers slid around, cupping the back of her head, gripping her hair. “Ar nuvenin ma, sa’lath.”

“Do you?” she whispered.

He pulled her closer, kissing her. “Ma nehn,” he murmured. “Vhenan.”

Her warm summer eyes held him fast, her fingers shifting up and down, the taste of him on her lips. Her smile pulling against his cheek. Rotating him faster, harder.

“Ma aneth arla, ar isala ma. Ma melava halani suledin’enansal.”

Her lips pressed to his forehead. “Ar lath ma, Solas.”

_And I you,_ he thought. _Sahlin, ar lath ma._ _Ar melava lath ma._ _Ma uth’lath._

Her mouth descended, sliding back over his cock. She gripped him hard, tongue sweeping across his sensitive head. Swirling, pulling, sucking, faster, harder, until shivers raced through him and the world exploded behind his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is another one of those smut pieces that I only kinda half wrote about a year ago, but I hope you enjoy what's here! 
> 
> Elvish Translation:  
> Ar nuvenin ma, sa’lath – I need you, my one love.  
> Ma nehn – My joy.  
> Ma aneth arla, ar isala ma. Ma melava halani suledin’enansal. – My safe home, I am in need of you. You helped me withstand great suffering and loss.  
> Sahlin, ar lath ma. Ar melava lath ma. Ma uth’lath. – In this moment, I love you. In the past, I have loved you. My never ending love.


End file.
